The prior art is documented with examples of steps, patio and walkway assemblies, such as which can be constructed from arrangements of concrete pre-cast blocks. Disadvantages of existing assemblies include both the shipping and transport weight of the blocks, combined with the limitations as to feature and functionality with which the blocks can be reconfigured or accessorized.
Reference is also made to the heating system for use on or in a driveway, roadway, walkway, patio, deck or stairs as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,943,320 to Bavett. Other examples drawn from the prior art include the thermal walkway cover with laminated layers of carbonized rubber (U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,292 to Saylor) and the composite building block having moisture barrier and insulation element disclosed in Collier (US Patent Application Publication 2005/0005556). Other and additional retaining wall systems include each of the modular earth system of Rainey, U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,793, and the interlocking block and retaining wall system of Risi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,075.